Collect the Memories
by davis-baker
Summary: It's a learning process for the anxious couple. They take each day as a new adventure and that's okay because that's what makes it all the more exciting. It's a rush they both craze.Brulian's journey through pregnancy in 8x22! Things we didn't get to see!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hey guys! So it's me, Melissa (formally known as BL4ever). I figured it was about time I changed my pen name because I clearly have moved on to a different couple ;) I've been meaning to change it for a while but never got around to it lol**

**Anyways! After watching the finale filled with its amazing Brulian scenes I decided to write this. Basically, because Brooke's pregnancy went SO fast on the show, I figured I'd write these short little chapters that fill in the blanks, I guess you could say. **

**And can I just say, how cute are Brulian's babies? Such an adorable family! Can't wait to see what season 9 has in store!**

* * *

><p><span>Collect the Memories<span>

Part 1 –

"I feel fat." Brooke murmurs as she stands in front of the mirror in their bedroom. She frowns at the way her blouse hugs her pregnant stomach.

Julian laughs at this, wrapping his arms around her frame. "Now wait a minute…" He begins. "I thought you _wanted_ that."

She gives him a glare that intends to shut him up.

"Well that was two months ago! When I _wasn't_ fat!"

He doesn't want to piss hormonal Brooke off. This isn't the first time she's gone on her "I'm fat" rants. And while she complains about it, he knows that she's absolutely enjoying every aspect of this pregnancy. Each little thing just makes it seem all the more real. And this is all Brooke has ever wanted.

"Well I think that pregnant stomach of yours flatters you very much, Brooke Davis." He smirks at her and watches as she playfully rolls her eyes.

"I'd like to see you lug around something of _this_ size." She dramatically points to her belly.

"Well what would be the fun of that then?" Julian jokes. "Besides, you're glowing. You look beautiful." He rests his hands gently on her stomach. "And you always will in my eyes."

It's not just the hormones that allow her eyes to tear at his sentimental words.

"You're just saying that because you're my husband and the father of this child." Brooke sniffles.

"No." He shakes his head. "You're beautiful. And our baby is going to be beautiful." He lifts her chin so she faces him and he kisses her soundly on the lips.

He _always_ knows just what to say and just what to do.

"Thank you." She smiles at him and grabs his hand in hers, bringing back onto her stomach. She loves the feeling she gets when both of their hands unite and rest on their unborn child. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Brooke?" He calls out late one night when he finds that she's no longer sitting on the living room couch where he last left her. She had been reading some book on what to expect when expecting.<p>

"In here!"

He follows her voice to the soon-to-be nursery.

She's staring at the spot on the wall that had been painted months earlier. He was supposed to get around to painting over it, before they had even found out about Brooke's pregnancy. It was a time they didn't really like to think or talk about much. It was simply just unnecessary pain.

"What brought you in here?"

She sighs and tears her eyes away from the spot. "I was just thinking…I think we could start getting this room ready. It'd give us something fun to do while we wait." A small smile forms as she rubs her abdomen.

"I like that idea." Julian agrees. "Well we could start by painting. I mean, we still have the paint from-" And abruptly, he must stop before he goes any further. "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to…"

Brooke shakes her head gently and moves towards her husband. "It's okay, Julian. It's in the past." She explains, nodding her head to show him that she truly is _okay_. "Besides, now we've got this one." A bright smile appears instantly on her face, and this makes him grin too.

"Yes we do." He kisses her forehead.

"But we still have one problem." She begins skeptically.

"And what's that?" He asks with curiosity.

"We still haven't agreed. _Soft Duckling _or _Enchanted Forest_?" She giggles.

"Hmmm…" He sighs and pretends to be deep in thought. After all, this is their baby's room they're talking about. "You're right. That is a very big problem…" He chuckles. "_But_…I do have an idea."

"I'm ready for it."

"How about we do both? That way we're both satisfied."

Brooke nods, impressed, as she wraps her arms around his torso and leans in. "You know, our baby's got a _very_ smart daddy."

He grins that grin she can never grow tired of. It's what drew her in from the very beginning. It's the grin she wants their child to have. "What can I say? I _was_ a _mathlete_."

"How could I forget?"

* * *

><p>They paint the nursery the next day; both colors of paint. They mesh together perfectly and both can agree that this nursery, when it's all furnished and finished, is going to come out beautiful.<p>

After all, their child deserves the _best_.

Brooke swears her stomach grows larger every day and constantly tries to get Julian to measure her. He tells her though that she's out of her mind and he'll only measure her once a month. It gives them more anticipation.

It's become their tradition. He'll trace the shadow of her growing shape and write its measurement alongside it.

It's something they each look forward to every month. It gives them the assurance that this dream is a reality and that things will be _okay_.

And despite the tips she gets from Haley, who by now appears to be the mommy expert, it _still is _a learning process for the anxious couple. They take each day as a new adventure and that's okay because that's what makes it all the more exciting. It's a rush they both craze.

Brooke doesn't mind that she constantly has to pee every twenty minutes. She doesn't care that her emotions are all over the place. And Julian doesn't mind when Brooke goes off on him about something he didn't even do because of her hormones. He doesn't even mind when she wakes him at two-thirty in the morning because she's got some weird craving.

Because they wouldn't trade the world for it…not one thing, not one moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – What do you guys think of this story idea? Should I continue?**

**Also, if you have anything specific you'd like to see, I'm open for suggestions! This story doesn't really have anything set!**

**Please review! :)**

**-Melissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Part 2!**

**Thanks: **, KKMayfield, mm, CaseyJr, KTxx, superstargirl7, Ace5492, dolcegrazia, haleydavisbaker, Brooke Davis, **and **laperkin.

**Thanks everyone! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Collect the Memories<span>

Part 2 –

Julian's getting used to waking up in the middle of the night and finding Brooke's side of the bed vacant.

It's been happening for the past week and he absolutely hates _not_ waking up with the beautiful love of his life beside him.

She's worried; and he knows that.

What had been thought to be a pregnancy with one baby turned into one with _two_.

They would be having _twins_.

Turns out, Brooke had been right in suggesting that she was growing rather large; bigger than she thought she would be at this stage of her pregnancy.

She had seen Haley go through two pregnancies, and she hadn't gotten that big until the very last stages.

It was surprising, unexpected news.

But it was truly _wonderful_ and _incredible_.

Of course, that didn't stop the worry that had crept into the back of Brooke's mind.

What if she screws up? What if, when the babies arrive, it'll be too overwhelming caring for two newborns at the same time.

And as much as she wanted to just sit back and marvel at this miraculous pregnancy that she was blessed to be given, these thoughts continued to plague her mind.

"Come back to bed." His gentle voice breaks her inner thoughts.

She's standing in the doorway of the unfurnished nursery. She's been doing that a lot lately.

She turns around slowly to meet his gaze and shrugs. "Sorry."

Julian smiles softly and pulls her into an embrace. "You don't have to apologize, baby. I just missed you next to me in bed."

"I guess I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff." She sighs.

Nodding, he frowns slightly and rubs her back consolingly. "Want to talk about it?"

And though it's nearly four o'clock in the morning, there's nothing he'd rather do in this very moment then reassure his wife that things will be okay; that there's no need to worry.

Grabbing Julian's hand within her own and placing it on her stomach, Brooke begins. He's touch always makes her feel safer. "I guess I'm just scared. I mean that's normal for first time mothers right?"

"Of course. But you know as well as I do that you're going to be an amazing mother, Brooke."

She nods at his words. "I just want to make sure that I'm the best possible mom to our children. I want them to grow up feeling all the love that I never did." She explains. "And sometimes, I just wake up and it all seems so _surreal_. Months ago, I couldn't even imagine this happening. And I wake up and it hits me – it _is_ happening. And I guess that's the scary part; fearing one day I'll get up and it'll all be a dream. It'll all be _gone_." Her voice goes hollow as she expresses her doubts.

"Brooke…" Julian begins ever so quietly. "This _is _real. And…four months from now…we're going to have a _family_." His face breaks into a smile. "It's not just going to be the two of us anymore. There's going to be _four_ of us. And I promise you, we're going to be happier than we ever have been before. Because in four months, all of our dreams, they're going to come _true_. So you shouldn't be worried, because everything is going to be just fine." He leans in to kiss her forehead as his little speech comes to a close.

Moments like these are what remind Brooke exactly why she fell in love with this man. When he talks, suddenly all her worries get pushed to the side and everything seems right with the world. He completes her like _nobody_ else can, and the fact that she gets to share a family with him gives her a sensational feeling she can't even describe.

Moments later, as the two stayed locked in a hug, both their hands still intertwined on her belly, they feel a movement coming from her stomach.

Brooke looks up in wonder at her husband, smiles brightly, and lets out a small laugh. "Did you feel that?"

It's one of the most amazing things Brooke had experienced. A fluttering, ticklish feeling coming from her stomach – The first time she feels her babies kick.

Julian joins her in the excitement and squeezes her hand. He too had felt it. "That was _amazing_." He says, and kisses her. "And you know what?"

She looks up at him curiously.

"I think that that was our babies telling us that everything is going to turn out perfect and great. And that their mommy shouldn't worry."

And she can't help but to agree with his reasoning. The timing was just right.

These are the experiences that she's so grateful to be able to have with Julian. To actually feel her babies growing inside her is a true miracle. And she's never been more thankful.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Julian is working on the cribs for the twins.<p>

Now, there's only three months left to go, and he knows that Brooke is still a bit on edge.

So he tells her that it's okay. It's okay to be a little nervous. She's allowed to worry. He just wants her to know that he's _there_ when she _does_ worry. He _always_ is.

And when he measures that she's now thirty-eight inches around her stomach, somehow, her concern seems to dissipate.

It's becoming all the more _real_.

Soon, they'll have a _family_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I would love to hear your thoughts! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Melissa**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – So, this chapter is long overdue…sorry about that. I was just caught up in school, but, alas, I am finally done with my junior year of high school and I have all summer to look forward to –and hopefully I'll get to write a lot too!**

**Enjoy Part 3!**

* * *

><p><span>Collect the Memories<span>

Part 3 –

"Brooke, are you sure about this?"

"Haley…" Brooke exasperatedly laughs in response. "I'm telling you, everything is going to be _okay_."

"Oh, I know it will." Haley sighs. "I just don't want you and Julian to become overwhelmed." She explains, handing over her six-month-old's diaper bag and nine-year-old's small duffel bag to the brunette.

Brooke graciously retrieves Lydia and Jamie's bags and gives her best friend a sympathetic smile. "And I appreciate that. But we're the ones who _offered_ to watch the kids. You and Nate deserve sometime to yourselves. Besides, it'll be good practice, don't you think?"

"Well, you're right about that. Okay, so I'm going to pick Jamie up from school at three, and then I'll bring the two of them over."

Brooke knows that Haley is nervous about letting Brooke and Julian watch the kids overnight. Not that she doesn't trust them – because if there were any two people in the world she would trust to care for her children, it'd be them – but because it's the first time she's leaving Lydia since she's been born. She knows, though, that Jamie and her baby girl will be in great hands.

She was actually happy when the couple had offered to play babysitter for one night. And Brooke was right; it would be good practice for them, as they were expecting twins after all.

"_Hey, babe." _

_Brooke looks up to see her husband walking down the stairs, coming from his office upstairs. _

"_Hey, you were up there for a while." She notes, and continues flipping through a book she had been reading. It was something Haley had lent her about things she should expect during her pregnancy._

"_Yeah, sorry about that. Just working on some promotion for the movie."_

_Brooke grins at this. She's so proud of him._

"_So whatcha reading?" Julian changes the subject. _

_She waves the book at him with a frown. "I'm not Tutor Mom. I'm not going to learn from a book."_

_Julian laughs at this. "Well actually…" He begins. "I've been thinking…and I may have a solution to your problem."_

_She looks up at him curiously as he moves closer and takes a seat beside her on the couch. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"_

"_Well…I was thinking about how we haven't gotten to spend that much time with Jamie in a while…and haven't seen Lydia that much since she's been born…and I don't know, maybe we could watch the two of them for a night or something."_

"_And give Naley a romantic night away?"_

"_Um, I guess you could say that." He chuckles at his wife's nickname for their friends._

"_I'm gonna go call Haley!" She energetically gets up from her seat to retrieve her phone. _

_As she walks away, lugging her nearly six month pregnant stomach, Julian shakes his head with a smirk. He finds it amazing how she can still have that much energy while almost in her third trimester, carrying twins. She's absolutely crazy, and he loves her for that._

* * *

><p>When the Scott's arrive a little after three, Jamie immediately rushes off to hang out with Julian. It takes Haley ten minutes of protests to finally hand Lydia over to Brooke's welcoming arms. It is another ten minutes before Nathan is finally able to pry his wife away and out of the house.<p>

"Your mommy's crazy." Brooke mumbles to the six-month-old with a giggle as she walks over to see what the boys are doing.

She comes in mid conversation, hearing Jamie excitedly tell Julian all about school, and about how he and Madison are officially boyfriend and girlfriend…or as official as it can get for two fourth-graders.

"Does your mom know about this, Jamie Scott?"

Jamie turns around and smiles at his aunt, hopping off the couch to give her a hug. "Hi, Aunt Brooke."

"Hey, buddy. So I hope you're ready for a fun night. Me and Julian have a lot of things planned." She turns to Julian with a bright smile and throws a wink his way.

* * *

><p>They feed the kids dinner, and then Brooke and Julian let Jamie make himself a nice ice cream sundae. He goes all out with the sprinkles and chocolate syrup, and it's only after they see he's made a complete mess that they realize perhaps it wasn't the smartest idea – now he's all hyped up on sugar, meaning he won't be going to sleep for a while.<p>

"I have an idea…how about we go to the baseball field? Let Jamie show us some of his new baseball skills." Julian suggests.

"What do you say, buddy?"

And they both know he's not going to object. The kid loves baseball.

So they take a trip to the park. Brooke and Lydia watch the guys from the bleachers as Jamie brings Julian to shame in the sport.

She loves him, but her husband is _no_ athlete.

When it gets dark out, they venture back home, and by then, Lydia is sleeping soundly so they put her down in one of the finished cribs they have in the soon-to-be nursery.

When Jamie's ready for bed, the two go to tuck him in in their guest room.

"So you had fun today, Jamie?" Julian asks.

He nods, but Brooke can sense that something is wrong as the smile on his face soon falters after a second.

"What's wrong, buddy?" She carefully sits on the bed.

"It's nothing." He shrugs from beneath the covers.

Brooke shakes her head. "Oh, I'm not falling for that, Jame. You know, not too long ago, me and you were best friends. You told me everything. And you know I'm still here to hear whatever you have to tell me. Julian, too."

"That's right." Julian reinforces.

"Okay…" Jamie starts off, breathing in slowly. "It's just…when the babies come…are we still going to hang out? I know that when Lydia was born, mom and dad were really busy with her…and you guys are going to have _two_ babies."

"Jamie…you know I'm _always_ going to make time for you. You've been my number one boy, you know that."

"Number _one_? _Ouch_." Julian laughs, attempting to lighten the mood.

"You'll get over it." Brooke jokes before turning back to her godson. "But Jamie, you know you don't ever have to worry. You're going to play a huge role in these babies' lives."

"Yeah, you're their big cousin Jamie." Julian tells him. "They're going to look up to you and love you. You and Lydia."

Jamie nods, satisfied with this news. "I just wanted to make sure you guys wouldn't forget about me."

"It's impossible. James Lucas Scott is _unforgettable_." Brooke informs him, dropping a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, buddy."

"Love you too, Aunt Brooke. And I love you too, _Uncle _Julian."

Julian pauses for a slight second. Jamie's never called him that before. And it feels truly amazing to hear it. His bond with the young boy was continuing to grow, and he was so glad that Jamie felt comfortable addressing him as his uncle.

Brooke beamed at the moment happening between her husband and her godson.

"I love you too, Jamie. Sleep tight."

As they turn off the light and leave the guest room, Brooke's hand clasps Julian's.

They silently close the door behind them and Julian stares into his wife's eyes.

"I think we did good today."

"We did _great_." She nods and kisses him on the lips. "They give me hope that we won't be so bad after all." Giggling, she places their hands on her stomach. "And it makes me more excited for us to have our own kids soon."

"Just three more months."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Let me know what you thought! Sorry I didn't get to reply back to reviews from last chapter, but I really wanted to get this up!**

**-Melissa**


End file.
